


Фестралы

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Написано на Fantastic Beasts Movieverse Fest на заявку "После побега Гриндельвальд заруливает в Хогвартс, прямо как был, в карете с фестралами"





	Фестралы

Мысль прогуляться в Запретный лес приходит ему вскоре после завтрака. Странная, в сущности, мысль, однако до обеда уроков у него нет, на факультете все идет своим чередом, а майское утро за окном кажется свежим, будто лист салата.

И Альбус уходит — в пиджаке нараспашку, заслужив мимоходом неодобрительный взгляд Диппета. Старик ратует за ношение мантий, однако преподавательский состав Хогвартса переживает внезапный период бунтарства. Флитвик, посмеиваясь, предсказывает, что бунтовать они станут, как минимум, еще лет десять, а потом маггловская мода им попросту надоест.

Все так, возможно, и будет, но пока директор Хогвартса в меньшенстве.

Сунув руки в карманы, Альбус спускается с холма. Смотрит, беспечно задрав голову, в безоблачное небо. На сердце у него до странности легко — словно вот-вот случится что-то хорошее. Так порой чувствуют себя дети в канун Рождества, однако он давно не ребенок, и горестей у него хватает.

Странно, а все же — до чего хорошо.

Альбус переводит взгляд на опушку леса и недоуменно моргает. Меж редкими деревьями, распустив черные крылья, меланхолично бродит создание, которое увидеть здесь Альбус никак не ожидал.

Суеверий по поводу фестралов Альбус не разделяет, человек он вполне просвященный, однако рядом со школой плотоядным скакунам вряд ли место. Откуда он взялся? В Запретном лесу водится многое, но фестралов до сих пор здесь не бывало.

В памяти невольно всплывает Старшая палочка. Ее сердцевина — волос из хвоста фестрала. Альбус очень давно о ней не вспоминал.

Где она теперь — в хранилищах МАКУСА?

Он проходит мимо фестрала, углубляется в лес. Здесь прохладно, невыносимо пахнут разросшиеся ландыши. Неподалеку слышны голоса, один говорит с явным американским акцентом, а второй же... Второй...

Доносится хлопок аппарации.

Альбус бросается вперед. Но, вырвавшись на небольшую поляну, тотчас останавливается.

Еще пять фестралов бродят здесь, сложив крылья, словно призраки невинно убиенных лошадей. Опускают морды к траве, как будто выискивая там что-то.

Может быть, мышей или змей.

В тени деревьев, на плаще, небрежно брошенном на траву, сидит человек. Все это словно сон — один из тех, после которых болит сердце и трудно возвращаться к реальности. Просто человек, просто сидит. Едва заметный ветер шелестит листвой, ерошит белые пряди без того изрядно спутанных волос. Беспощадно будничная, невозможная картина.

Альбус стоит, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Кулаки его стиснуты.

А ведь в школе полно детей. Их безопасность...

Глупости, Ал, при чем здесь дети. Ведь не сражаться он сюда пришел.

Один из фестралов поднимает голову, косится на Альбуса мертвым белым глазом. И этот комично недоуменный взгляд странным образом придает Альбусу сил. Он улыбается своей привычной, не слишком веселой улыбкой, и медленно разжимает кулаки.

— Фестралы, Гелл? Не слишком похоже на тебя.

— Считай это подарком, — звучит в ответ глуховатый, обманчиво мягкий голос. — Ведь мы в Шотландии, не так ли? У вас должны быть фестралы. Здесь пять самочек и самец, можете хоть стадо разводить.

— Зачем школе фестралы?

— Катать детишек. Откуда мне знать?

— Фестралы не поддаются дрессировке, — говорит Альбус.

Поразительно нелепый разговор.

— О, ну ведь тебе есть к кому с этим обратиться. Да и Скамандер наверняка не один такой сумасшедший. Кто-нибудь да возьмется.

Геллерт наконец поворачивается к Альбусу. Встает, поднимает с травы плащ и перекидывает через руку.

Он похудел, а, может, Альбусу просто кажется. Лицо бледное, заросшее неопрятой бородой, выглядит странно постаревшим. Белки глаз испещрены лопнувшими сосудами.

Угол бескровного рта дергается вверх — странная, холодноватая, кошачья улыбка, не затрагивающая глаз.

Мгновение тянется-тянется-тянется.

И не сказать, что Геллерт выглядит особенно плохо. После шести месяцев в тюрьме можно ожидать и худшего.

Однако Альбус не выдерживает, невербально применяет диагностические чары.

— О, не трудись, — говорит Геллерт. — У меня было время заняться своим здоровьем.

Его это, кажется, смешит. У Альбуса подрагивают руки. Не то чтобы он обнаруживает что-то, требующее немедленного вмешательства: только признаки начинающейся простуды, переутомление, да залеченные следы мозговых кровоизлияний, будто от множественного круцио.

— Полагаю, ты не откажешься, — говорит Альбус, стараясь оставаться спокойным хотя бы внешне, — не откажешься от чашечки...

— Чая? — продолжает Геллерт с едва уловимой насмешкой. — Не откажусь.

Волна трансфигурации проходит по его телу. Перед Альбусом стоит профессор Бернье из Бобатона, давний его знакомый по переписке.

— Думаю, так будет лучше, — говорит Бернье своим низким, густым, будто патока, голосом. — Пойдемте, коллега.

И они идут — мимо фестралов, через тенистую лощинку, заросшую ландышами, по склону холма. Иллюзация присутствия настоящего Бернье невероятно достоверна. Альбус приноравливается к его косолапящей походке и слушает, отстраненно удивляясь — и не удивляясь в то же время.

Это не просто трансфигурация, это нечто совершенно особое.

— Я успел на досуге ознакомиться с вашей статьей о сложных случаях применения манящих чар, — говорит меж тем Бернье. — Вы затронули довольно интересную проблематику...

Статья вышла пять дней назад. Геллерт в то время был еще в тюрьме МАКУСА. Или уже не был?

Альбус идет, все так же мягко улыбаясь. Сам себе он кажется кувшином, до краев наполненным печалью. До чего же больно — однако ж и Геллерту боли досталось сполна, если не душевной, то физической уж точно. 

Они идут бок о бок, под бесконечно ясным майским небом. И Альбус тихо говорит невпопад, прервав Бернье на полуслове:

— В МАКУСА используют круцио?

— Все мы применяем его так или иначе, даже если не хватаемся за палочки, — отвечает Бернье, и в голосе его прорываются интонации Геллерта. — Тянуть жилы из ближних своих, наверное, естественная потребность рода человеческого. Без этого никуда.

И он, пожалуй, прав, но что это за правота...

— Думаю, ты предпочтешь чаю плотный обед, — говорит Альбус все так же тихо.

— Чему угодно, — говорит Геллерт неожиданно, — я предпочту сейчас горячую ванну и чистую постель. Но поскольку так далеко твое гостеприимство вряд ли зайдет, меня вполне устроит чай.

— Позволь мне самому судить о границах моего гостеприимства.

— Этой ночью были жертвы, Ал. Давай не будем излишне отягощать твою совесть. Она у тебя, насколько я помню, довольно чувствительна.

От его равнодушного тона, от простых этих слов "были жертвы" Альбусу нехорошо. Всю дорогу до замка он молчит, пока профессор Бернье высказывает замечания к его статье — будто с листа читает.

До чая дело не доходит. Пока Альбус говорит с эльфом, Бернье успевает заснуть за столом, положив седовласую голову на сгиб локтя. Альбус долго стоит рядом, глядя на тучного профессора в фиолетовой мантии, потом левитирует его тело в спальню и устраивает там поудобнее.

Выходит, тихо прикрывает дверь и вдруг фыркает, вспомнив недоуменный взгляд фестрала.

Геллерт! Все меняется с годами, но только не его способность переворачивать мир с ног на голову.

Значит, теперь в Хогвартсе есть фестралы.


End file.
